konamifandomcom-20200222-history
Konami Wai Wai World
, "wai wai" being a Japanese onomatopoeia for a noisy, crowded area, is a 1988 Family Computer platform video game released only in Japan by Konami. The game itself stars various Konami created characters as well as Mikey (from The Goonies) and King Kong, who appeared in two Konami-produced, movie-based games. Gameplay The player starts the game as Konami Man and can switch between Konami Man and Konami Lady. If two players are gaming, then one will play as Konami Man and the other as Konami Lady. Both players are not able to switch characters until they rescue at least one character from one of the six levels. The player must play through six different selectable levels that take place in different Konami games. Subsequently the player uses a key to save that game's star character, who then becomes playable. Each character has different abilities to begin with as well as ones they can eventually gain. The player ventures through these first six levels in a sort of non-linear fashion with gameplay very similar to the original ''Castlevania game. After these stages are completed, the player plays through a scrolling space shooter stage and then a linear final stage. The player will also regularly visit the lab of Dr. Cinnamon (from the TwinBee series), who will give the player the game's character profiles and refill energy when needed. Through his lab, the player can also talk to Saimon, Dr. Cinnamon's brother, who can resurrect any defeated characters at the cost of 100 bullets per character during the game. Playable characters * Konami Man: The game's main protagonist who only made cameos in Konami games before this game. * Konami Lady: A female android created by Dr. Cinnamon to fight with Konami Man. * Goemon: This ninja from the Ganbare Goemon series is found in the Medieval Japan level. * Simon Belmont III: The descendant of the Vampire Killer from the Castlevania series is found in the Castle level. * [https://castlevania.fandom.com/wiki/Getsu_Fuma Getsu Fūma]: He is from the Famicom game released only in Japan, Getsu Fūma Den. He is found in the Underworld (or Hell) level. * Michael "Mikey" Walsh: The lead character in The Goonies film and the Famicom games, The Goonies (sold in retail only in Japan) and The Goonies II; he is found in the Cave level. * Moai Alexandria: Numerous Moai are usually enemies in the Gradius series and playable character in Moai-kun; he is found in the Easter Island Temple. * Kong: From the Japan only Famicom game King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch ''which was based on the film ''King Kong Lives (King Kong 2 in Japan). He is found in the City level. * Upa: The baby protagonist from Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa who only appears in the mobile phone version as a replacement for Mikey. He is found in the Candy level. * Penta: The main protagonist from Antarctic Adventure and a father of Pentarou who only appears in the mobile phone version as a replacement for King Kong. He is found in the Antarctic level. * [https://gradius.fandom.com/wiki/Vic_Viper '''Vic Viper']: The space ship from the ''Gradius series. The player can only play this ship in the shooter stage. * TwinBee: From the TwinBee series. Like the Vic Viper, the player can only play this ship in the shooter stage. Other characters * Dr. Cinnamon: Scientist from the TwinBee series, helps the characters throughout the game. * Dr. Simon: Dr. Cinnamon's brother who brings defeated characters back to life. * Pentarou: Penguin from the Parodius ''series, (the son of Penta, who originally appeared in ''Antarctic Adventure), transports the player to one of the six main levels. * Hanako: Penguin from the Parodius ''series, replacing Pentarou (mobile phone version). Music The music during gameplay depends on which character the player is currently playing as. Each character has their own music, which serves as their theme song. Besides Konami Man, Konami Girl and Moai, all the other characters use music from the Konami games they starred in. The different boss music in the game is also taken from Konami games in which the level is based. Mobile phone version The mobile phone version of ''Wai Wai World ''replaces Mikey and King Kong with Upa (from ''Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa) and a giant Penta (protagonist from Antarctic Adventure, father of Pentarou), with their respective stages being a Candy stage and an Antarctic stage. These two characters from the original Famicom version had been omitted due to licensing issues. Stages, Enemies and Bosses fr:Konami Wai Wai World Category:Video Games Category:NES Games Category:Mobile Games